GemCEREY
by Afuri
Summary: Sasusai/AU - Seseorang berulang tahun dua hari yang lalu..  /birthday fic yang sedikit terlambat/


**A/N** : Hallo lama saya tidak posting satupun fanfic disini. Entah kenapa WB betah sekali deket-deket saya ;_;

*lirik genre* yey! Akhirnya saya bisa terbebas dari lingkaran emo dan bisa membuat fic normal lagi! XD

Btw, ini adalah birthday fic yang sedikit terlambat *tepuk-tepuk pala my hubby* padahal saya sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan b'day fic untuknya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Tapi karena kedatangan si WB, akhirnya tidak ada satupun b'day fic yang selesai u_u

Baiklah cukup basa-basinya, mari kita menuju cerita sebenarnya XD

.

.

**Naruto fanfic**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Pair : Sasusai **

**Warning : OOC, AU, BxB/Slash, membosankan, typo karena bikinnya mendadak – silahkan koreksi jika anda menemukan typo disini. **

.

**(((-This fanfic dedicated to all Sai's fans and especially for my lovely friend, Mary-swan ;)**

**Enjoy!-)))**

.

.

**GemCEREY**

_by : Afuri_

.

.

Sai keluar dari kamarnya setengah jam setelah kakaknya menggedor-gedor pintunya. Dia telah berseragam rapi dan aroma jeruk tercium dari rambut basahnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk bergulat dengan hair dryer.

Sai berjalan malas menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah, mendapati kakeknya, Danzo sedang duduk di meja makan sambil mambaca koran dan kakak laki-lakinya, Shin tampak sibuk di dapur. Sai menghela nafas. Jika Shin sudah menguasai dapur, maka menu sarapan pastinya adalah seputar telur orak-arik yang menghitam atau nasi goreng yang tak karuan rasanya.

Sai meletakkan tasnya di lantai di samping kursinya. Dia menjinjing lengan kemeja putihnya hingga di atas siku lalu bergabung dengan kakaknya.

"Lain kali bangunkan aku lebih awal," ucap Sai lirih tanpa memperdulikan nada protes dari kakaknya. Kakaknya memang sangat senang memasak namun sayang dia tidak bisa mengukur kemampuannya sendiri dan tidak bisa mengira-ngira – main campur bumbu masak sana sini.

"Itadakimasu!" ketiga laki-laki itu berseru hampir bersamaan. Yang paling muda mulai memasukkan porsi besar nasi yang dijepit dengan sumpitnya ke dalam mulut. Yang paling tua hanya mengunyah sedikit demi sedikit karena semakin tua, semakin berkurang semangat dan selera makannya. Sementara yang tengah, tampak memakan bagiannya dengan malas dan berwajah masam. Masakan adiknya memang enak, namun jika setiap hari memakan masakan dari orang yang sama, tetap saja bosan rasanya. Terlebih karena hari ini adalah...

"Hei Sai," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"..ng?" Adiknya mendongakkan kepala, menatapnya dengan mata gelap yang besar seperti mata panda, masih mengunyah sambil memamerkan beberapa butir nasi yang menempel di sudut bibirnya dan kedua pipi yang menggembung. Shin menelan ludahnya. Andai dia bukan adiknya, pasti dia sudah menjilat habis butir nasi itu.

"Apa kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang saudaranya sendiri.

"Hari kamis, bukan?" sang adik menjawab malas-malasan sambil meneruskan makannya, mengunyah dengan cepat dan berisik, membuat sebutir nasi yang tadinya menempel di sudut bibirnya terjatuh dan umpatan kecil keluar dari tenggorokan kakaknya.

"Tanggal?" dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya namun kini mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada dasi berwarna hitam yang tergantung di leher adiknya – lebih aman dari pada menatap langsung wajah 'imut' adiknya.

"25 november. Kenapa kak?" adiknya memiringkan kepalanya tampak tidak sabar akan pertanyaan dari kakaknya. Sementara Shin hanya tersenyum simpul sambil bergumam lirih, "tidak ingat seperti biasanya."

.

.

Sai datang tepat waktu di sekolah – tepat saat bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Iruka-sensei sedang berkacak pingang di depan pintu kelas menunggu kedatangannya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sai, si murid pintar yang selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah?

"Maafkan saya Iruka-sensei," ucap Sai tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau terlambat bangun dan harus membuat sarapan sebelum kakakmu mulai bereksperimen dengan telur orak-ariknya dan menghancurkan hari kalian," omel Iruka-sensei.

Sai mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tampak berpikir dan membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Sebenarnya kakak saya berniat membuat nasi goreng, bukan telur orak-arik, sensei."

Jadi hari itu Sai sukses dilarang masuk saat pelajaran Iruka –sensei.

.

.

"Hei, bodoh!"

Sai membuka matanya seketika. Nampak linglung saat mendapati langit luas yang mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan memenuhi pandangan matanya. Baiklah, berapa lama dia tertidur?

Sai bangkit untuk menghadap ke arah si pemanggilnya, seorang pemuda berambut emo, bertubuh tegap dan bermata onyx, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hai, Sasuke."

Sai tersenyum, hal yang selalu dilakukannya hampir setiap waktu – kecuali jika dia berada di rumah. Karena sepanjang ingatannya, terakhir kali dia tersenyum di rumah, kakaknya langsung memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang membabi buta, membuat seluruh wajahnya penuh dengan... air liur.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Sai dengan cepat. Hanya menyentuh beberapa helai rambutnya. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar memukulnya.

"Apa sekarang sudah berganti jam pelajaran?" Sai mengusap kepalanya – tempat di mana Sasuke telah mengusutkan rambutnya.

"Sekarang sudah istirahat, bodoh!" Temannya menghela nafas lalu duduk di sebelahnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento padanya. "Nih!" ujar Sasuke menyodorkan bento ke arah Sai terlalu keras hingga menabrak dadanya.

"Oh, berarti aku melewatkan pelajaran Anko-sensei." Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapannya. Sai mengusap-usap dadanya yang sedikit sakit, lalu mulai membuka kain pembungkus kotak bentonya. Ini adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan belakangan ini. Sai akan pergi ke belakang sekolah saat istirahat, lalu Sasuke akan menghampirinya dan memberinya sekotak bento. Sasuke bilang ini adalah rahasia.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke antusias saat Sai mulai melakukan gigitan pertama. Sai menurunkan sumpitnya, masih mengunyah dengan pelan dan anggun – dia selalu menjaga image di depan teman-temannya. Satu-satunya orang yang beruntung melihatnya makan dengan rakus dan blepotan di sana-sini tak lain adalah kakak laki-lakinya, Shin.

"Lumayan," ujar Sai kemudian. Dia menatap Sasuke untuk sesuatu dan seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak susu ukuran mini dengan rasa strowberry dari sakunya. Setidaknya jika dia masih ingin Sai-sama untuk terus menjadi master memasaknya, sogokan berupa susu strowberry kesukaan Sai-sama harus selalu tersedia.

"Lumayan bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah menyerahkan sekotak susu yang tidak dingin itu pada Sai. Sai mengambil kotak susu dari tangan Sasuke dengan anggun, menarik sedotannya yang menempel pada kemasan, lalu menusukkannya pada lubang kecil yang sudah disediakan dan mulai meminumnya.

Sebenarnya Sai tidak terlalu suka rasa strowberry. Namun karena rasa vanilla dan cokelat harganya lebih murah, dia terpaksa memilih yang ini. Sai selalu beranggapan bahwa dirinya pantas memiliki 'kualitas' terbaik.

"Rasanya lebih enak yang kemarin," ucap Sai kemudian.

"Aaaaahh...!" Sasuke menyipitkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Padahal malam ini aku sudah harus benar-benar memasak!" gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Jika tidak ada pertemuan rahasia seperti ini, mungkin Sai tidak akan bisa melihat wajah 'aib' Sasuke. Percayalah, jika ada yang bertanya siapa orang yang lebih jaim selain dirinya, maka jawabannya adalah Sasuke. Sayang hape kameranya sedang tidak ada ditangannya saat ini.

"Hmm.. tidak terlalu buruk, sih. Kau sudah mengikuti semua resep dan saranku, bukan?"

"Ya, aku yakin telah melakukannya dengan benar kali ini," Sasuke menghela nafas dan mencabut rumput sembarangan dengan kesal. Sai memiringkan kepalanya, ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke memintanya mengajarinya memasak, namun segera mengurungkannya karena sebelumnya dia pernah menanyakan pertanyaan sejenis sebanyak 14 kali dan jawaban Sasuke adalah, "aku mau membuka warung di depan rumah." Jelas bahwa itu hanya bualan dari salah seorang anggota keluarga kaya Uchiha yang terkenal tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali.

"Jadi, kau akan memasak malam ini?" tanya Sai kemudian.

"Hm?" Sasuke tampak meneliti wajah Sai kemudian bertanya, "kau tahu hari ini tanggal berapa?"

"Kau orang kedua yang bertanya seperti itu padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum sejurus kemudian. "Kau lupa lagi."

"Apa?"

"Tidak," Pemuda bermata onyx itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih tersenyum, membuat Sai mengerutkan dahinya karena heran. "Aku akan memasak untuk seseorang."

"Oh.." Sai berhenti untuk mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya ragu-ragu melanjutkan, "Na..ruto..?"

Tidak ada reaksi dari si pemuda bermata onyx. Namun sejurus kemudian senyumnya telah menghilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Oh, ayolah!" Sasuke memutar matanya lalu merampas bento dari pangkuan Sai dan memakan semuanya sendiri.

Setidaknya hari ini Sai mendapat pelajaran baru, menyebut nama mantan dapat membuatnya kehilangan makan siang gratis.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Sai melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak di dekat pintu. Dia memasuki ruang tamu dan menemukan kakeknya dengan seseorang di sana. Dia mengangguk kepada mereka lalu terus berjalan menuju tangga, ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua. Hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Bukan lelah secara fisik - karena nyatanya dia tertidur lebih dari 3 jam di sekolah tadi – melainkan pikirannya. Di kelas tadi hampir seluruh temannya menanyakan hari dan tanggal kepadanya. Dan saat Sai menjawabnya dengan sangat normal, 25 november, meraka hanya saling pandang lalu sejurus kemudian tertawa bersamaan – mengabaikan Sai yang terlihat kebingungan.

Baiklah ini mulai begitu menjengkelkan. Sai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan brutal, membuat daun pintu yang tidak bersalah membanting dinding dengan keras. Dia melempar tasnya sembarangan ke tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Sai menoleh ke arah pintu berniat untuk segera menutupnya dengan cepat namun sebuah tangan mendorong pintu melawannya dari luar. Sai sempat saling dorong dengan orang itu namun tidak lebih dari 20 detik, dia tumbang. Baiklah kakaknya memang terlalu kuat jika dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Apa-"

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Keluar, aku mau tidur."

"Tidak, aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras tadi."

Sai berdecak kesal saat kakaknya tidak memperdulikannya, malah meneliti seluruh isi kamarnya seolah-olah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau membanting pintu ya?" tanya Shin beberapa saat kemudian ketika tidak menemukan apapun di kamar adiknya. Sai hanya mengangkat bahu. Kadang kakaknya memang sedikit 'lambat.'

"Aku mau tidur," ucap Sai sambil menghempaskan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, masih memakai seragam. Bukan berarti dia mengantuk, dia hanya ingin tidur lalu terbangun keesokan harinya. Anggap saja hari ini tidak pernah ada.

Rencananya sih begitu. Namun nyatanya baru pukul 7 malam dia sudah terbangun. Sai menguap lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia turun dari tempat tidur untuk menyalakan lampu lalu menuju cermin setengah badan yang tergantung di dinding. Dia bergidik melihat bayangannya sendiri. Rambut berantakan, kemeja putih yang kusut dan wajah masam dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sai keluar dari kamar mandi 15 menit kemudian. Dengan cepat dia berganti baju, memakai celana pendek dan t-shirt berwarna hitam lalu menuju meja belajarnya, menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok. Sai mulai menata buku pelajarannya sampai matanya menangkap sebuah kalender kecil di atas meja. Kalender mini yang berisi semua jadwal pentingnya. Sai meraih kalender itu lalu mendekatkan kearahnya.

Sai mengangkat alisnya. Ada sebuah lingkaran pada hari ini. Jelas itu berarti sesuatu namun sama sekali tidak ada penjelasan lain yang tertulis disana. Hanya sebuah lingkaran dan...

"Oh..!" Sai membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri tiba-tiba. "Kakak!".

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha meletakkan pisau daging yang dipegangnya saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Itachi berdeham di sampingnya dan seakan baru menyadari kehadiran kakaknya, Sasuke meringis sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat kabur kok. Lima menit, oke?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya, Sasuke segera melesat keluar dari dapur sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya. Dia membaca nama yang tertulis di layar sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sasuke," ujar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, kak Shin?"

"Gawat~"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Sasuke melemaskan lehernya yang tegang lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sebuah kursi untuk duduk.

"Kita ketahuan.."

"ng? Ketahuan apaa- eeehh?"

.

.

Shin menutup ponselnya lalu kembali menaruhnya di saku celananya. Di sebelahnya, adiknya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Jadi, apalagi yang kakak rencanakan?"

Shin menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan pernah membuat pesta kejutan atau merayakan ulang tahunku!" Shin mengangguk cepat, sudah 5 kali setidaknya Sai berbicara seperti itu selama setengah jam ini.

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya, nampak berpikir sambil mondar-mondir di dalam kamar kakaknya. "Ah," serunya kemudian. "Sushi! Batalkan pesanan Sushi! Kue tart dari toko di pertigaan lampu merah, juga bir dari supermarket!"

"Eeeehh?"

"Batalkan semuanya!" Sai menggeram sambil melotot ke arah kakaknya.

"Tidak bisa, kita sudah terlanjur memesannya."

"Kita? Enak saja, aku tidak ikut-ikutan! Terakhir kali kakak melakukan itu tabunganku selama 2 tahun ikut melayang!"

"Tapi-" Sai menaruh jarinya di depan bibirnya sambil melotot, memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk diam. Kemudian dia bergegas keluar dari kamar kakaknya, menuju lantai bawah dimana kakeknya sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu.

"Kakek jika ada orang yang mengantar sesuatu bilang saja salah alamat. Atau kita sudah pindah, ah, atau anak yang bernama Shin sudah mati karena kecelakaan tadi sore."

.

.

Udara semakin dingin. Sai menyesal karena tidak sempat mengambil mantel atau jaketnya. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar namun kenyataannya, hampir 2 jam dia berjalan tanpa tujuan hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan t-shirt tipisnya.

Sai menghela nafas panjang. Memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di pinggir jalan. Ada sepasang kekasih yang juga duduk di sana sebelumnya dan begitu Sai duduk di sebelah mereka, pasangan itu segera pergi sambil menggerutu.

"Pengganggu!" geram si perempuan.

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian, memeriksa waktu. Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Sai mendesah. Dia meluruskan punggungnya lalu kembali memasukkan ponsel di dalam saku. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sampai hari ulang tahunnya berakhir.

Sai benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya selalu membuang-buang uang hanya untuk membuat pesta untuknya. Dia lebih suka sebuah hadiah dari pada pesta, sebenarnya. Mungkin sebuah jam tangan baru akan tampak keren untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tapi lagi-lagi tahun ini dia harus kecewa karena kakaknya masih saja lebih senang memborong makanan dari pada memberinya hadiah yang nyata.

Namun ada yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut tahun ini. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke juga ikut andil soal pesta kejutan untuknya. Dia masih ingat tahun lalu, Sasuke bahkan tidak datang di pestanya. Teman-temannya bilang dia sedang berbulan madu dengan Naruto. Entah bulan madu yang keberapa.

"Jadi itu alasan Sasuke memintaku mengajarinya memasak," gumam Sai. "Tapi... jika Sasuke sudah memasak, mengapa kak Shin masih harus memesan makanan?" Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya nampak berpikir. "Atau mungkin dia bukan memasak untuk pesta ulang tahunku.."

Entah kenapa Sai sedikit kecewa akan tebakannya itu. Namun sejurus kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan beranjak pergi sebelum menjadi santapan empuk para nyamuk di sana.

Sai sampai di rumahnya setengah jam kemudian. Disambut oleh Shin yang begitu histeris seolah-olah Sai telah 2 bulan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyuruh kakek untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mati!" Sai menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi."

"Itu ide Sasuke."

"Sasuke tidak menyukai sushi dan tidak minum bir."

"ugh.. baiklah."

Sai tersenyum lalu berbalik ke arah kakaknya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Baiklah kau boleh memelukku."

"Awww! Aku tahu kau memang adikku yang paling manis!" Sai cekikikan saat kakaknya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Shin kemudian mencium kedua pipi dan dahinya lalu membisikkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Sai tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke bahu kakaknya. Tidak peduli akan suara berdeham di belakang mereka, Sai masih ingin menikmati pelukan hangat kakaknya.

Namun, suara dehaman itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Kakek di mana?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba di telinga Shin.

"Tidur," jawab kakaknya singkat. Mereka berdua beradu pandang sesaat sampai kemudian segera menoleh secara bersamaan ke asal suara tadi.

"Sasuke?" Seru Shin dan Sai hampir bersamaan saat mendapati seorang pemuda berambut spike dan bertampang bete sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sembari melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini!"

"Aku lupa kalau kau ada di sini!"

Sai menatap kakaknya dengan death glare dan hanya disambut dengan anggukan dan permintaan maaf darinya. "Maaf aku beanr-benar lupa kalau dia ada disini."

"Tolong kalau ingin melakukan incest, pilih waktu dan tempat yang tepat," cela Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sarannya, Sasuke." Sai mendorong kakaknya pergi lalu menyeret Sasuke menuju beranda rumahnya.

"Dingin, bodoh!" Gerutu Sasuke. Mereka duduk di depan rumah Sai sekarang sambil memeluk tubuh masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku malam-malam begini?"

"Membantu kak Shin menghubungi yang lainnya kalau pestanya batal," jawab Sasuke yang hanya di sambut oleh 'oh' singkat dari Sai yang seperti biasa, tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun di dalamnya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukul kepala teman bodohnya ini. Namun dia selalu menahan diri dan sebagai gantinya, dia hanya mengibaskan tangannya, membuat rambut pendek Sai sedikit berantakan. Karena dia tahu, temannya ini paling benci jika rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"Oh, ya, aku ada hadiah untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari sakunya. Sai menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sampai sejurus kemudian dia mengeluarkan respon yang paling masuk akal, "hah?"

"Jangan Cuma 'hah', bodoh!"

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Sai mengatupkan mulutnya lalu menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Apa sih.." wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sai lalu menaruh kotak itu pada genggamannya. "Buka," perintah Sasuke.

Sai mematuhinya ragu-ragu, membuka kotak itu perlahan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi pusing dan dadanya terasa begitu penuh sesak.

Mungkin karena ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun pertama sepanjang 17 tahun hidupnya di bumi ini.

"Sasuke-" Sai menahan nafas saat mengeluarkan isi kotak itu. Sebuah gelang emas dengan desain yang sangat menakjubkan. Sai membelalakkan matanya, "GemCEREY!" serunya. Dia menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ini adalah perhiasan keluaran GemCEREY terbaru yang di desain oleh seorang vokalis band terkenal di Jepang. Gelang yang membuat Sai hampir meneteskan air liur saat pertama kali melihatnya di majalah.

"A.. aku tidak percaya..."

"Yeaah aku tahu kau akan menyukainya!" Sasuke tertawa sembari mengambil gelang itu dari Sai untuk kemudian memakaikannya ke tangan kanannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini!" seru Sai dengan senyuman lebar memenuhi wajahnya! "Sangat berkualitas seperti diriku!" lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ya, ya aku juga menyukaimu."

"Apa?" senyum Sai menghilang seketika digantikan oleh ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah, Sai, jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi." Sasuke cemberut sambil menatapnya bosan. Sai tak berkutik, masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Namun belum selesei dia berpikir, dengan kasar Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan rakus.

"Peraturannya, barang siapa yang sudah memakai gelang ini, harus bersedia untuk menjadi pacarku selamanya," bisik Sasuke lirih namun penekanan kepada Sai yang nyawanya sebenarnya telah melayang entah kemana.

Pelajaran hari ini yang didapat Sai, jangan pernah menerima barang mahal pemberian dari seorang laki-laki broken heart di hari ulang tahunmu.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Ya ampuuun fanfic tergaje yang pernah saya buat! n/n

Semoga berkenan dan silahkan meninggalkan sepatah dua kata review jika anda menyukainya (_ _)

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke belajar memasak atau apa peran Itachi yang cuma secuil dan tidak jelas itu? Benar? Akan saya jelaskan, jadi ceritanya Sasuke butuh banyak uang untuk membeli hadiah untuk Sai dan dia minta kepada Itachi tapi dengan syarat, Sasuke harus memasak untuknya. Tebak? Ya, nanti masakan Sasuke akan di akui Itachi sebagai bikinannya di depan pacarnya~ XD saya sih maunya pacarnya Itachi itu Orochi (?) tapi kalau readers tidak setuju ya silahkan dibayangkan dengan orang lain XD

Oh ya, dan artis yang bekerja sama dengan GemCEREY tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ruki, si vokalis The Gazette :3

Yosh, saya rasa cukup penjelasannya. Arigatoo for reading dan untuk yang terakhir,

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEXY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY 2D BOY! \^O^/**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Review? :3


End file.
